The Here and Now
by ShannonJethroGideonCastleSnape
Summary: its 2022 and we get a look into the lives of Gideon and Emily and their family. the Future Fic Challenge on the Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum.
1. Looking back to when we met again

Hey every one! This is my CCC challenge piece with Jason Gideon/Emily Prentiss pairing, this is the first chapter of the story I felt it needed a bit of a back story to give the story a more full feeling to it I hope you all enjoy the beauty i hope to bring to this pair

Chapter 1: Looking back to when we met again

Looking back he was grateful for leaving, he was grateful for regaining his sanity but most of all he was grateful to her. There were times in the beginning when they first started working together that he found he to be annoying, a pain in his ass and a little high strung but that all wore away like the edges of a sharp piece of glass being tossed about the open sea, she grew on him but he wasn't going to admit it.

The problems that were Frank brought him to a boiling point he knew if he didn't leave he would hurt someone or kill himself, taking off to search for his happy ending would lead him home again but it was a long dark journey, full of self doubt, a longing for hope and a bright light at the end of the tunnel that he didn't even knew he'd gone down.

She knew from the moment she looked in to his deep brown eyes she was his, not in that I have a crush on you cause I'm a silly girl but a full blown I can't date another because you have my heart. After he had left for the great unknown she had become listless, sure it didn't show at work, but she was lost and when she faked her death and left for Paris with JJ and Hotch's help she had hope to start anew free of him but sitting in that little cafe one morning and him looking the lost tourist that he was she got up and paid her bill and when to him

"Gideon, you look lost" Emily said while tapping him on the shoulder

"Emily? You're dead. Well I guess news from home isn't a correct as I once hoped" he said with that lop sided grin he got when he had a secret that only he knew

"its the price one pays serving her country, a free trip to another country for life as someone else" looking around " come to have this talk we need to be somewhere a little more privet"

Over the next 6 months with the explanation on what was happening, the romance began. Flowers to her door quite dinners made by him, slow passion filled night with only the two of them and the full moon shining down on their bodies as they moved as one.

Then the call came she had to go back to D.C, taking her hand in his as they walked, they both agreed to go back with Jason staying at his cabin, and from there it only took a year for her to quit unhappy with how everything turned out. Yes looking back on the past was good and all but in the here and now in 2022, the future bright before them it was a sight to behold.


	2. he lost the twinkle

"Do I have to get up?" she said with a whine in her voice Emily Gideon was not a morning person

"Yes, you know its JJ and Dave anniversary party, I'm surprised they been married this long without her killing him" Jason replied, looking at his wife of 9 years, it had been a complete shock to the team when Jason had shown up and Emily greeted him like a long lost lover, but when it was all explained about what happened in Paris when Emily was "dead" the unanswered questions got answered fast.

Laughing at the comment about JJ and Dave, she had to agree Dave being the over protective He-man that he was tried and failed in the first year of their marriage to get JJ to retire to look after Henry and little Avery, but JJ being who she is quickly put him in his place and continued to charge forward to the beat of her own drum. Grabbing the towel off the back of the desk chair Emily headed off to the shower to get ready for the day, knowing that it would be a long day.

Looking at his retreating wife Jason headed to the closet to grab the clothes for the day ahead, looking at himself in the mirror, he had change in the 14 years since he left the BAU, his hair was longer but still a reasonably short length, and like Dave he grew a beard that was full of grey hair but he was ok with that. Not realizing he was looking at himself for so long a pair of arms rapped themselves around his middle, turning and placing a kiss on Emily's lips

"Hey" "hey yourself, what wrong?" Emily ask

"Just feeling my age that's all, it happened every now and then don't worry lets go we might be late"

Quickly changing and slipping his shoes on they were out the door in under 5 minutes and on the way to the cabin.

Later that night while Jason slept, Emily typed away on the computer a smile crept up on her face she knew what to do to get Jason out of his funk, to get that spark of life back into his deep chocolate colored eyes, and all she had to do was pack their bags while he was out with the guys tomorrow and then when he got home they're off to catch the red eye to where they fell in love Paris.


	3. Home is where the heart is

So here it is the last chapter on The Here and Now and with how Criminal Minds ended this season it kind of works in a way. So the usual line is I don't own the show because if I did Em and Gideon would have never left, Rossi would be on the show too and Will would be dead... (as you can see I don't like Will)

The moon shone down on the couple as they walked hand in hand through the Jardin du Luxembourg, it was a beautiful summer's night and words were not need between the two. The light had returned to his eyes and she knew this was the right thing to do, at first he was shocked and said they couldn't go at the drop of a hat but she said that they had nothing holding them there and that they need to get away.

"let's move here"

"what? But our friends and family are back in Quantico"

"ok then lets live here six months of the year, every time we leave Jason, it's like a part of you doesn't come back with us. At first your eyes they still glow from being here but after a month they grow dim, like your lost again" she whispered. She was right they had been here many times over the last ten years and each time it got harder and harder to go back home

"you know Em I think you're right on that, when we get back home we'll look at what's for sale but for now let's enjoy the sights and think about all this later"

Wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close he was glad that all those years ago that she found him lost in this city but found the happy ending that they were both looking for.

Well that's it! I hope you all enjoyed the story, with little feedback I got was delightful and wonderful

And the Jardin du Luxembourg is an outdoor garden in Paris; I went and looked it up to be somewhat close to Paris.

So and questions or comments are greatly welcome! I can always use it to help me grow as a writer!

SJGS


End file.
